Belonging
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: John returns to London after finding out that Sherlock is alive and well. What kind of encounter will it bring? Would John realize that his place is in London and not in California? Sequel to "Whom To Choose." Pairings: John/OC, Johnlock, Johncroft, threesome: Johnlock/Johncroft, Holmcest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 of Belonging

Pairings: Mylock (Mycroft/Sherlock). (Is there a short term for Mycroft/Sherlock pairing like Johnlock which stands for John/Sherlock)?

Rating: M (The first chapter is rated M due to some sexual activity at the end. Not all chapters would have sexual activity and that is why it is rated T).

Summary: John returns to London after finding out that Sherlock is alive and well. What kind of encounter will it bring? Would John realize that his place is in London and not in California? Sequel to "Whom To Choose."

Ages: John (39), Mycroft (43), Sherlock (36).

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!

Author's note: So here is the first chapter of the sequel that I was talking about. I had the first chapter planned in my head already and I want to get it up before the weekend ends. I hope I didn't make any mistakes here.

* * *

It has been two years since John Watson had moved to California. Two long years and he hadn't heard from Mycroft Holmes ever since. He was now living in an apartment near the hospital with his flatmate and current lover, Peter Keys. The two met when John began working there as Peter was the secretary. It wasn't love at first sight, but it was Peter who initiated the kiss firstly to John and it was from there the two became lovers and it was John who had asked Peter to move in with him.

One day, it was both John and Peter's day off from work as Peter was watching telly and John was reading the newspaper. Peter was watching some college football but the commercial came up and he changed it to the news. As soon as John turned the page on his newspaper, he heard something from the telly that shook him as Peter was watching the international news from London.

"We are here with Greg Lestrade telling us..." the reporter began. However, Peter changed the channel back to his football.

"Peter, go back to that channel!" John barked out as he wanted to see what was going on in London. Peter immediately grabbed the remote and changed the channel. He didn't want to make John angry as the last time he did, it cost him a new laptop.

"So Colonel Sebastian Moran has been apprehended?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, we caught our last guy who was second in command for James Moriarty," Greg explained.

"How did you know to set a trap here in front of this flat that used to be owned by the fraud Sherlock Holmes?" The reporter asked.

"Actually we had some help from none other than Sherlock himself," Greg said as he called Sherlock to come over.

John's eyes widened as he saw Sherlock Holmes standing alive and well right beside the reporter and Greg.

"This is dull, Lestrade. Hurry up and ask your questions," Sherlock snapped at the reporter.

The reporter shifted nervously, "Has your name have been cleared?" She asked.

Sherlock glared at her, "Of course it's been cleared or else I wouldn't be here. It was thanks to my brother, Mycroft Holmes who helped me through even though he was the one who sold me out," he said as he glared at the camera and John knew that he was glaring at Mycroft through it.

"What about your partner in crime, John Watson? Where is he?" The reporter asked.

"The last I heard that he's in California," Sherlock replied slowly as he looked back at the camera with a look that John didn't recognize. "John, wherever you are in California, please come home. I need you," Sherlock pleaded.

"Everyone thought you were dead! How did you survive the fall from Barts?" The reporter asked.

Sherlock looked smug, "That's a story that I'm going to keep to myself," he said.

"And with that statement, this is Julie Kane is reporting live in the BBC1 news channel. Back to you at the studios," Julie said.

Peter turned off the telly as he looked at his lover with a worried expression, "Are you alright John?" He asked.

John was about to answer when his cell phone rung. John jumped at the sound as he looked for his cell phone and saw it was on the table. He looked at the number. It was an unknown number but John knew who it was as he had memorized the number before deleting it. He answered it, "So Mycroft, I guess I'm coming back to London now, huh?" He asked and Peter perked up as soon as he said that.

* * *

"Who is this Sherlock Holmes anyway?" Peter asked the day before that the two were packing to go to London. "Is he an old flame of yours? Should I be jealous?" He asked.

John sighed as he stopped packing for a moment and sat down on the bed that he shares with Peter. "Sherlock was an old flame of mine and the last time I checked, I thought he was dead," he explained.

Peter shifted to where he stood, "Are you going back to him?" He asked.

John look at him quickly and he stood up and went behind him as he hugged him from the waist. "Baby, it's over for us. It's over between me and Sherlock," he said confidently but he had no idea that once he returns to London, his life is going to change again.

"I just don't know John. I see it happening before," Peter said.

"I promise Pete, I'm with you and that's never going to change," John promised and John knew in the back of his mind that he should have told Peter about being in a threesome with Sherlock and Mycroft. But if he said it now, his relationship with Peter could be in dust. He should have told him about Sherlock as well, but John thought he was dead. Once he returned to London, he was going to give a pounding to him.

"The news said that Sherlock should have been dead. Is the true?" Peter asked as he resumed his packing and John went back to his sitting.

John nodded, "I was there when it all happened..."

* * *

Back in London...

"Stop your pacing, Sherlock. It's driving me nuts," Mycroft said as he was sitting on Sherlock's bed back in 221B Baker Street.

The flat that Sherlock had been sharing with John before hadn't been rented out as Mycroft had been paying full price to Mrs. Hudson. It was a shocker for Mrs. Hudson when she found out that Sherlock was alive. It was a miracle that the old lady didn't have a heart attack right there when Sherlock had entered the flat with Mycroft. Now Mrs. Hudson knew the reason why Mycroft was still paying the price of the flat. She had been angry at first and upset that John moved because he thought Sherlock was dead, but she welcomed Sherlock back to the living with a hug and a kiss.

"I...I just can't think Mycroft. What if John found a new lover? What if he doesn't want us any more?" Sherlock asked as he stopped and looked at Mycroft who, of course is sitting on the bed but without his clothes.

Mycroft sighed as he gestured Sherlock to sit on the bed in front of him. Sherlock obeyed and Mycroft hugged him in comfort, "I know what we did was a mistake in not telling John that you were alive, Sherlock. However, it was for the best as there were people still out there working for Moriarty. Don't worry Sherlock, I have people looking out for him in California even though he doesn't know it. If anything bad happens to him, I'm the first one to know," he said as he gave a kiss to Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock sighed, "What if he has a new lover and he doesn't want us?" He asked.

"I know John, Sherlock. If he has a new lover, we will make him come to us no matter what the circumstances. He is ours and nobody else," Mycroft promised as he unbuttoned Sherlock's purple shirt and he stuck a hand inside, tweaking a nipple. Sherlock gasps as his breathing became heavy, "take off these clothes Sherlock and suck me," Mycroft ordered and Sherlock obeyed immediately.

* * *

TBC...

Me: How do you guys like it so far? I know it's short, but I hope the next chapter would be long. It is the return of John Watson in London!

John: Wow, this was fast.

Me: I told you, I have it planned out. And don't worry, I will be doing the two bonus chapters in the end of "Whom To Choose." I was going to do a different ending in "Whom To Choose" but it went the other way around.

Sherlock: What ending?

Me: Hmm, maybe I'll do another story with that alternation when I'm done with this. Should I continue or not?

Mycroft: See the button below? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 of Belonging

Summary: John returns to London after finding out that Sherlock is alive and well. What kind of encounter will it bring? Would John realize that his place is in London and not in California? Sequel to "Whom To Choose."

Ages: John (39), Mycroft (43), Sherlock (36).

Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat!

Author notes: This is a short chapter. Hopefully I didn't make any mistakes here. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

London Heathrow Airport. John never imagined that he would be seeing it again. The airport still looked the same the last time he was here. He was here now with his current lover, Peter Keys. The two of them were at the Baggage Claim getting their baggages when John's phone beeped. John took it out and looked at the text with a sigh.

_Mycroft, Anthea, Mike, Harry and I are here at the airport. Meet me in front of the entrance -SH_

At the end of the text, Sherlock had attached a picture of the entrance gate. John rolled his eyes as he showed it to Peter, who just gotten John's baggage. "Is he always like that?" Peter asked as he and John were walking towards the exit after John had put away his phone.

"You don't know the half of it," John murmured. In reality, he wasn't really looking forward to this trip. He just wanted an explanation on why Sherlock was alive. The last time he checked, he was dead. John felt his pulse before the paramedics arrived and he had to be pulled away. That was the reason why he left London for California. He wanted a fresh new start on a new life. That was why he adopted the American accent. Mycroft probably didn't tell Sherlock about it or else Sherlock would have told him in text.

As soon as he sees Sherlock, he was going to punch him, HARD. Probably not a good idea to be doing it in the airport, but wherever they were going, as soon as they get out of the car away from the airport, he was going to do it. Mycroft already gave him enough drama to be dealt with. But Sherlock? No. They were lovers when it all happened, and he couldn't forgive the man for not telling him the truth.

"Hey John, is that him?" Peter asked tugging on John's sleeve.

John looked up and sure enough, he saw Sherlock pinning a glare at Peter. John could never tell what kind of emotion Sherlock was having. However this time, his glare was a death glare. "Yea, that's him," he said.

"May be I shouldn't have come with you," Peter said as he was now lagging behind John.

"Don't worry Pete. I'll stop Sherlock and Mycroft for bothering you," he promised.

Peter perked up, "Mycroft? What does he have to do with all of this?" He asked.

Before John could reply, a voice interrupted him. "Mycroft is my older brother and the other lover of John's."

"He is my ex-lover, Sherlock. The same goes for you," John snapped.

"What? Hold on a minute. I thought your ex-lover is Sherlock? If Mycroft is Sherlock's older brother, how does Sherlock come into the picture?" Peter asked bewildered.

John was about to say something but Sherlock beat him to it, "We were a threesome until my fake death," he said.

"What?" Peter asked shocked as his mouth dropped open.

"No, no, no! That's not true, Sherlock!" John said lying as he shook his head, "I met Mycroft in Uni before I met Sherlock. Mycroft and I dated for a while before I went to Afghanistan. I met Sherlock when I returned to London," John explained quickly.

Peter looked at John suspicious, "Whatever you say babe," he said.

John looked at Sherlock whose eyes hardened when Peter said that statement. He saw that Sherlock was texting someone (must be Mycroft), and quickly put it in his pocket. "Ready to see London, Peter?" Sherlock asked with a smile.

"It's my first time coming here," Peter said nodding.

Sherlock gave a look and John knew that must mean 'I know that. I could easily read you,' and John gave Sherlock his own death glare. "Oh and John, love your American accent. It's very sexy," Sherlock said purring and giving him a wink before turning around and beginning to walk towards the exit.

"Did he just..." Peter began as he looked at John.

John sighed as he remembers Sherlock doing that to him the first time they met. "Yea, he's always like that," he said unhappily.

* * *

The car ride was very awkward. Mycroft, Anthea, Sherlock and Mike in front of them while John, Peter, and Harry at the opposite. Peter was gaping like a fish when he saw the limousine parked in front waiting for them. There was something going on between the Holme Brothers, and John didn't like it one bit. The last time he was here at the airport, Mycroft didn't take his limousine but the black car that he always uses.

"So, anything new with you, Harry?" John asked his sister with a smile.

"I found myself a new flat in London that's far away from the old flat and Clara. Mycroft helped looking for me one," Harry said with a smile as Mycroft didn't say anything. "I have a current new girlfriend that you should meet, John. She was in Afghanistan but was a Lt. Cmdr. She got shot in the shoulder also when she was delivering news to her superior officer. Her name is Jennifer," she said.

"Well, why didn't we set up a dinner date together tomorrow night? We are both here for two weeks," John said anxiously. For the current moment, he had forgotten that Mycroft, Sherlock, Mike and Anthea were in the car with them.

"Great! So what restuarant?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we dine in St. John's? I had one dinner date there before," John said and he saw that Peter was now looking at him.

"Okay, so St. John's tomorrow night for 8pm. I'll call you again before then," Harry said as she was standing up.

"What? Where?" John looked up and saw that they were in front of a flat.

Harry smiled, "Tomorrow you'll see it. I promise," she said and she kissed John on the cheek before leaving the limo.

"So, where are we going next?" John asked as the limo drove off.

"My place since my flat is near Bart's," Mike replied.

"How is Bart's, Mike?" John asked with a smile.

"Lazy students are so boring. Really, half the time I'm wondering if Sherlock is down there at the lab if he's going to blow up something," Mike said making John laugh.

When John was laughing, Sherlock and Mycroft shared a small smile as they were hearing John laugh. Then they both looked at Peter who seemed bored out of his mind even when he's looking outside at the city. Sherlock and Mycroft knew one thing though: John would be theirs and with them, that is where he belongs and not Peter.

* * *

Tbc...

Me: Yes, this is a short chapter. The next chapter should be up on Thursday, hopefully.

Mike: So short.

Me: I told you that this story is shorter than the other one, probably.

Harry: So next chapter, Thursday!

Mike: See that button below? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 of Belonging

Summary: John returns to London after finding out that Sherlock is alive and well. What kind of encounter will it bring? Would John realize that his place is in London and not in California? Sequel to "Whom To Choose."

Ages: John (39), Mycroft (43), Sherlock (36).

Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat!

Author notes: This is sort of a long chapter! I have had this chapter planned out since yesterday. Hopefully the next chapter should be up this weekend before school as usual. Hope I didn't make any mistakes on here. Enjoy!

* * *

"This...This is where we are staying?" Peter sounded shocked as John looked out the window.

John gaped in surprise at the building in front of him. They had stopped in a beautiful, expensive looking building as John read the name as it was called "The Landmark London." John turned to look at Mycroft as Sherlock was getting out off the car, "We aren't going to Baker Street?" John asked.

Mycroft shook his head, "I don't think your old flat with Sherlock could fit three people," he said.

"I could sleep on the couch," Peter volunteered.

"It's fine, Peter. You're only staying here for two weeks and I am the one paying for it," Mycroft said as he got out of the car.

"What does Mycroft do anyway?" Peter asked as soon as Mycroft was out of earshot.

"He occupies a minor position in the British Government," John quoted Mycroft as Peter's jaw dropped again.

* * *

When they entered the room, John was in awe and Peter's jaw dropped again. "If you keep dropping your jaw, it could stay permanently like that. That's the third time it dropped," Mycroft said without turning to look at Peter who was walking towards the center of the room.

"This...This is a suite!" Peter exclaimed.

"This is bigger than the flat back home and Baker Street! It's stunningly beautiful," John said looking at the decor.

"This is the Executive Room Suite and the decor is Victorian," Sherlock explained as he smiled at John's enthusiastic excitement. It was a rare smile from Sherlock Holmes as he only smiles for John and sometimes for Mycroft.

"How can you afford this?" Peter asked as he and John were walking towards to see the view.

"More than you can afford," Mycroft said as he sat on the couch.

"This...This is really beautiful, Mycroft. You could see the whole entire city!" John exclaimed with eyes wide.

"Only the best for you and Sherlock, John," Mycroft said.

"I don't know how to repay you," John said.

Mycroft was about to say something until Sherlock's phone rang. Sherlock answered it and he went to the other room to talk to the other person in private. "Why not stay here, John? This is your home," Mycroft said looking at him.

John opened his mouth and he was going to start talking but Sherlock interrupted him, "Yes! Lestrade got me a case today! There's a serial killer here in central London!" Sherlock said excitedly as he looked at John, "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Oh god, yes!" John said happily forgetting momentarily that he was with Peter and forgetting that he missed the cases with Sherlock.

"You're not seriously going, are you?" Peter asked surprised bringing John back to reality.

"Oh," John swore as he looked at Sherlock, "I'm not here on cases, Sherlock. I'm here to see why you're alive and not dead!" John exclaimed as he returned back to his senses and the reason why he returned to London in the first place.

"John, you know how Lestrade and his men can't solve cases without me. I've got to go and do this one. Why don't you come with me and I'll tell you?" Sherlock pleaded.

"I...I don't want to leave Peter alone," John said looking at his lover.

"He's not going to be alone, John. I'm here with him. Anthea could take care of the office while I'm away," Mycroft explained.

John sighed as he was torn in choosing on what to do. He wanted to solve cases with Sherlock like before and to get the explanation on what he needed, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Peter behind. He made up his mind. John turned to look at Peter, "If I'm not back by midnight, don't wait up for me," he said.

"But John! You can't be seriously going out there! It's too dangerous and especially for a serial killer," Peter said.

John really wished that he had his gun with him, and as if reading his mind, Mycroft stood up and took the gun out of his pants back-pocket. "You kept it?" John asked as he remembered that he gave it to Mycroft, when he visited him before leaving to go to the airport.

"Just a reminder about what I lost," Mycroft said slowly.

"Thank you Mycroft," John said. Even though he should be hating both Holme brothers right now, he really isn't. He should be mad, but right now, he's actually excited to see them, especially Sherlock.

"John, I'm begging you, don't go," Peter begged.

"I'm sorry baby; I have too," John said and he kissed Peter on the cheek and he left with Sherlock to go to the case.

* * *

Peter growled in frustration, "I have to go," he said to Mycroft as he was walking in the same direction where Sherlock and John exited the room.

"Do you even know where they are going, Peter? They're going to a crime scene. You could get shot," Mycroft said.

"I don't care! I would rather be me and not him!" Peter exclaimed.

Mycroft sighed, "Peter, stop. Have you read John's blog? Do you know how dangerous every adventure he takes with Sherlock?" He asked.

"Your brother should be dead!" Peter exclaimed.

Mycroft's eyes hardened, "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"He's infatuated with you and him! He should be with me," Peter said as he had stopped walking and was now facing Mycroft.

"John has a long history with me, Peter. We both met at Uni and I've known him for 21 years now. I am protective of him," Mycroft said.

"Mr. Holmes, what do you do for a living? John tells me you're part of the British Government," Peter said.

"I AM the British Government, Peter. I can see that you and John met when John was working at the hospital and you are the secretary. You have a younger brother who died at a young age due to an accident that was a hit-and-run. You're having an affair with a co-worker at your worker that isn't John, but with someone else, a woman, this time. The only degree that you earned was an Associate of Arts degree in a community college. Your parents died due to a car crash and you're the only surviving family member," Mycroft said making Peter jaw dropped.

"I never told John that I'm having an affair," Peter said in a almost quiet voice.

"I deduct it from you," Mycroft said with a smile as he took out a small book from his coat pocket.

"What's that?" Peter asked gulping.

"These are your trust issues," Mycroft replied with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as he shifted nervously.

"I wonder, could it be that you don't trust John and that is why you're having an affair with this woman? When I met John, he trusted Sherlock immediately," Mycroft said.

"Who are you, Mr. Holmes?" Peter asked suspiciously.

An interested party," Mycroft replied with a smile.

* * *

John scoffed as he rode along beside Sherlock as the two were heading to the crime scene in a cab. He just realized that it was a bad mistake on leaving Peter alone with Mycroft. Mycroft might be doing exactly what he did when he and John first met. He wanted to stay with his lover, but he missed solving cases with Sherlock and he needed an explanation on why the very man is alive and not dead.

"You need answers," Sherlock began as he was looking at him.

"Yes, I do," John said nodding.

"Ask your questions," Sherlock said as he looked out the window again.

"Yes well, first off, why are you alive?" John asked as he intended to get the full story.

* * *

Tbc...

Me: here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Been busy with school and all.

Sherlock: Peter's having an affair?!

Me: Yuup! John doesn't know it.

John: what? What's going to happen to me?

Me: Spoilers, John.

Mycroft: See the button below? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 of Belonging

Pairings: Holmcest, John/OC.

Summary: John returns to London after finding out that Sherlock is alive and well. What kind of encounter will it bring? Would John realize that his place is in London and not in California? Sequel to "Whom To Choose."

Ages: John (39), Mycroft (43), Sherlock (36).

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!

Author's note: Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took longer. This story is shorter than the prequel, so hopefully you guys are still enjoying it. Hope there aren't any mistakes on here!

* * *

Sherlock and John had returned to the hotel as it was nearly midnight. They found Peter watching telly in the living room and Mycroft was in the bedroom that he was sharing with Sherlock as he types on the computer. The two men were panting heavily and both were giggling like school girls when they had returned. It amused Peter to see his lover like that. "Are you alright, John?" Peter asked.

"It's just the adrenaline," Sherlock replied and he quickly went to his bedroom that he shares with Mycroft and he shut the door behind him as the other two men heard a click.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?" He asked.

Instead of answering him, he quickly went and turned off the television and he quickly grabs Peter's hand as the two went to their own bedroom. "Make me yours tonight," John said breathlessly as the two men kissed heatedly.

The two men kissed but it was Peter who broke it off. "Wait a minute! Don't tell me that..." Peter began as he looked over side-ways where Sherlock and Mycroft's bedroom was. He made a disgusted face, "Great, now I can't get that image out of my head," he muttered unhappily.

"Don't be ridiculous Peter," John said, "Dominate me. Make them make you hear me scream out in pleasure," he said seductively.

That went straight to Peter's arousal but he just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Sherlock and Mycroft might be doing it as well. "Aren't they brothers?" He asked.

"Peter, stop thinking about it. Just think about us," John said as he got down on his knees and he began to unbutton his pants.

Peter shook his head, "The thought disgusts me, John. Have you seen the way how Sherlock acted when he went to the room?" He asked as he looked down at John.

John sighed as he knew that this was getting nowhere. "Does that bother you?" He asked as he got up and went to sit down on the bench that was at the end of the bed.

"Of course it does! Wait a minute, it doesn't bother you?" Peter asked as he looked back at John.

John didn't want to tell the truth to Peter but he had to. If their relationship was going to work while the two of them were in London and visiting he's ex's, he had no other choice. He didn't want to lose Peter at all. He should have told him in the beginning, but he didn't. Now was the time to tell Peter the truth. "Sherlock was right about one thing to you," John began, "both he and Mycroft were my lovers at the same time and we were a threesome before Sherlock faked his death," John said as Peter's eyes were wide.

* * *

"You think that John and Peter are okay?" Sherlock asked as he had his head down on Mycroft's lap as the two sat on the bed, naked. Sherlock had just given Mycroft a wonderful blow job and was now being comforted by Mycroft.

"Why do you say that?" Mycroft asked as he ran his fingers through Sherlock's curly hairs.

"It seems a bit quiet in the other side," Sherlock said.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Mycroft said slowly and if on cue, they heard a door opening from the other side.

"Peter must have kicked him out," Sherlock said worriedly.

For a minute or two, it was quiet until they heard the television turning on and the volume being quieted as they knew John was going to be outside sleeping tonight. "Should we keep him company?" Sherlock asked looking at Mycroft.

"No, I think we should have sex right now and let him realize what he had been missing," Mycroft said and with that said, he kissed Sherlock on the lips making him moan.

* * *

John sighed as he began to hear noises coming from the other room. He knew that the two Holme brothers were going at it. He sighed as he turned off the television. He didn't want to disturb their time together. It is rarely for Mycroft to come out to have free time from the government. John heard a loud moan and he knew that was coming from Sherlock. He closed his eyes briefly, oh how he had missed that noise coming from him. John shook his head as he opened his eyes. No, that was in the past and now he was with Peter. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He should be thinking how he should fix his relationship with Peter. How could he if he could hear the noises about what they were doing in there?

_"Harder Mycroft, please!" Sherlock's voice moaned out._

John sighed as he laid down on the couch and he was looking up at the ceiling. He shouldn't have come back here in London. He wanted to know the truth about Sherlock and now he knows. He thought back on the day when he made his decision about leaving London to go to California. Did he now regret it? What would had happened if he stayed here in London and apologize to Mycroft instead? No. He did not regret moving to California. He wants to stay there with Peter and forget about Sherlock and Mycroft. After these two weeks are up, he would delete everything just like the way Sherlock does in his Mind Palace.

The door opened and John sat up and saw his lover, Peter. "John, are you alright?" He asked as he sat down on the couch. Peter made a face when he heard the noises coming from the other room.

"I...I'm not sure, Pete. I'm so confused right now that I'm not sure what to do," John said.

"What is it that you want to do?" Peter asked.

"I want to stay with you, of course," John said.

Peter looked at him, "I think it's time to tell the truth about myself," he said making John's eyes wide as soon as he said that.

* * *

"That...That was fantastic," Sherlock said sighing as he slumped down beside Mycroft on the bed as he was all tired out.

"Glad you approved," Mycroft said with a smile as he kissed his shoulder.

"Do you think they heard?" Sherlock asked with a smile as he knows that Peter and John were both in the living room talking.

"Who couldn't? With your screaming and shouting, I'm sure that the whole entire floor could hear you," Mycroft said smirking.

"Well, that was the point, wasn't it?" Sherlock asked.

"I just hope that John would realize on what he has been missing. He deserves much better," Mycroft said.

"I miss him too. That American accent of his sound sexy," Sherlock said.

"It turns you on, doesn't it?" Mycroft asked.

"That and the military kink that I always fantasize about," Sherlock said.

"Oh? I didn't know that," Mycroft said surprised.

"John didn't know either," Sherlock replied smiling and Mycroft kissed him again as the two suddenly heard yelling from the other side.

"I guess John knows," Mycroft muttered.

"About what?" Sherlock asked blinking.

"Peter is cheating on John with a woman that he's working with," Mycroft said and that angered Sherlock at the thought of who could cheat on John?

* * *

Tbc...

Me: barely a few more chapters and it's done! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

John: when will I choose?

Me: soon you will...did anyone watched the movie, Flight? It was a bit boring, wasn't it?

Mycroft: see the button below? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 of Belonging

Pairings: Holmcest, John/OC.

Summary: John returns to London after finding out that Sherlock is alive and well. What kind of encounter will it bring? Would John realize that his place is in London and not in California? Sequel to "Whom To Choose."

Ages: John (39), Mycroft (43), Sherlock (36).

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!

Author's note: Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took longer. I was updating my other fanfics and I'm hoping to do another sequel to "Whom To Choose" base on the alternative ending with Johncroft pairing. I am not sure yet though... I'm thinking about it. Should I? Hope there's no mistakes on here!

* * *

When the yelling outside ceased, Sherlock opened the door quietly into the living room and found John sobbing on the couch. Sensing that someone was watching him, John immediately wiped his eyes as he turned to look at Sherlock. "Did you know?" He asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "Mycroft just told me," he said as he sat on the couch beside him and John didn't flinch or moved away.

"How can I be so stupid? I spend two years about in California. If I had known he was cheating on me, I would have kicked him out sooner," John said.

"Where did he go?" Sherlock asked.

"To the pub that's down the street," John said as he looked at Sherlock. "I tore up his flight ticket," he said chuckling lightly as Sherlock smiled. "He will be going home early tomorrow. I'm not going back with him," he said.

"Does that mean that you will be staying?" Sherlock asked hopefully.

"Of course, but I am not sure if I would be back to your life yet, Sherlock. The two of you betrayed me," John said.

"I know that John and I am sorry, but it was for the best. Moriarty was after you," Sherlock said.

"I have to buy Peter a plane ticket home," John said with a huffed, "it was my fault tearing it apart," he said.

Sherlock was about to say something else when another voice interrupted him. "Let me handle that for you, John. I did enough damage to our relationship and I want to make it up for you," Mycroft said.

"It's rather a lot of work Mycroft. I still have to get my stuff from the flat and my work," John said hesitantly.

"John, you deserve to rest now. Let Sherlock and I do this for you," Mycroft said making Sherlock nod his head.

John looked at the two of them and nodded, "Do you need his passport?" He asked.

"John, have you forgotten whom I am?" Mycroft asked with a teasing smile as Sherlock snickered and John smirked.

"I guess I did, thanks," he said and he went back to the other bedroom to rest.

"What should we do about Peter?" Sherlock asked worriedly looking at Mycroft.

"I'll deal with him," Mycroft said as he took out the laptop and handed it to Sherlock who looked at him in bewildered. "Look for a long flight for Peter heading to LAX tomorrow night. Make him wait long at the airport and have a connecting flight that he could barely catch up too," Mycroft said as Sherlock grinned.

"What will you do?" He asked.

"Just a few phone calls in California about John's flat and work," Mycroft replied as he took out his phone and he began to make his first call.

* * *

An hour later...

"Hey Mycroft, I found a flight at LHR tomorrow for Peter," Sherlock announced as he looked up at Mycroft who was just finishing his calls. "Everything is all settled?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft nodded, "John's belongings would be arriving tomorrow. I am having a few people over there right now boxing everything up. John's work would clearly miss him," he said smiling.

"Is he popular?" Sherlock asked intrigued.

Mycroft nodded, "I have to find him another job here if he still wants to work medical," he said as he was now standing behind Sherlock, looking over at his shoulder on the screen. "What did you find?" He asked.

"You're going to like this one, brother. The flight leaves LHR at midnight and it won't arrive to Seoul until like 9am. He's connecting flight is at 9:30am," Sherlock said smirking.

"How many hours are Seoul to LAX?" Mycroft asked impressed.

"About twelve hours," Sherlock said with a shrug.

"Book it," Mycroft said and Sherlock nodded smirking again.

Just then, they heard a door opening and the two brothers turned around instantly and they saw Peter coming inside, drunk. "I didn't know you were still awake," Peter replied even though some of his words were slurry.

"You aren't welcome here, Mr. Keys. I suggest you stay somewhere else," Mycroft said.

Peter hiccuped, "I don't have British money!" He exclaimed.

"If I were you Mr. Keys, I suggest you lower down your voice because John is asleep and he deserves his rest after what you did to him," Sherlock said.

"Where will I go?" Peter asked again.

"Anywhere but here," Mycroft said.

"What about John? He deserves to know what the two of you are doing to me!" Peter exclaimed.

Just then they heard another door opening, "What's going on?" A sleepy John asked as he yawned.

"It's nothing John, we are just dealing with Mr. Keys here who is drunk," Mycroft said.

"They're kicking me out!" Peter complained.

John raised an eyebrow, "You can't do that," he said making Peter grinned in triumph.

"But John...!" Sherlock began to protest but was interrupted.

"He can sleep in this room tonight and I'll stay on the couch," John said.

"No, you will be sleeping with me and Sherlock, John. Nothing will happen between us, I promise," Mycroft said as Sherlock nodded.

John was hesitant for a moment before nodding, "I'll do that," he said as he began to walk towards to the other room.

"That's sick, John. Two brothers at the same time? Just wait until I tell everyone at work!" Peter exclaimed and John ignored him as the two brothers bid John good-night and John closed the bedroom door.

"Mr. Keys, I believe that we need to talk. Sherlock, why don't you comfort John at the moment since we are done booking his flight?" Mycroft suggested.

"Don't go easy on him, love," Sherlock said and he gave Mycroft a kiss on the cheek (making Peter go green at the scene) and he bid him good-night before joining John in their bedroom.

"What is it that you want from me?" Peter asked as he was now alone with Mycroft.

"I warned you, didn't I? Now you will see how I am," Mycroft said angrily and Peter wished that he didn't come back at all and just stayed at the pub where the nice waitress girl was hitting on him.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short I know, but this story intended to be short. BTW, does anyone know some BDSM stories with Sherlock being the dominant one? I read a few, but I want to read more! I'm into BDSM now but I like it better with Sherlock being the dominant one and John being submissive. I'm not good at writing those.

John: I'm the submissive one?

me: In some stories, you aren't. But I rather like it that way...

John: Thanks a lot (sarcastically).

Sherlock: See the button below? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 of Belonging

Pairings: Holmcest.

Summary: John returns to London after finding out that Sherlock is alive and well. What kind of encounter will it bring? Would John realize that his place is in London and not in California? Sequel to "Whom To Choose."

Ages: John (39), Mycroft (43), Sherlock (36).

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!

Author's note: Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took longer. I was busy with school and didn't had time to update. This story is become more OOC. Oh well... I want this story to be done since I'm going on vacation December 07 and won't have internet access for a month about. So by the time I get back, I would have plenty of story ideas. So hopefully there's no mistakes here!

* * *

Mycroft stared at Peter with piercing eyes, "I can make you homeless Mr. Keys and you have no where else to go," he said.

"You wouldn't," Peter said confidently.

"I wouldn't?" Mycroft asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You aren't that type of man who threatens someone," Peter said.

Mycroft smirked, "You don't know me at all. Just one button on the cell phone and I could make your life a living hell," he said.

"I'll be stuck here in London without any money. John will find out," Peter said.

"I'm not an idiot like yourself, Mr. Keys! You will be heading back to California, but from there, you will be homeless. But like you said, I am not that type of man who would do such a thing to someone," Mycroft said.

"I sense a 'but' after this," Peter said.

"You can handle your liquor well, Mr. Keys. I'm impressed," Mycroft said with a snort. "I won't let you become homeless, but you have to promise one thing. You won't have any contact at all with John. He will be staying here with us in London," Mycroft said.

"What about he's things back in the apartment? He has to go get them," Peter said.

"My men are already there getting his stuff and they won't leave any evidence of John's presence at all. That flat must be expensive so you have to find a roommate quickly," Mycroft said. "By tomorrow, you won't have any contact with John Watson. You're banned coming here in London," he said.

"You can't be serious," Peter said angrily.

"Did I also mentioned that I spoken with that woman that your having an affair with? She sounded shocked when I told her that you were seeing a man behind her back. She felt disgusted so when you return home, you don't have a girlfriend," Mycroft said.

"No," Peter said with his jaw dropped down.

"Oh yes. So good luck with your new life," Mycroft said with a smirk.

"No, you can't! My life is ruined!" Peter moaned out and with that part, his liquor gotten through him as Peter fainted with a thud on the floor.

Mycroft snorted, "so you can't handle your liquor at all," he said eyeing Peter. At that moment, he heard a moan coming from the other room and he perked up to the sound of it wondering what was going on between John and Sherlock.

* * *

"John, please, you have to believe us. We are terribly sorry about what happened. We did it to protect you. We want you back," Sherlock pleaded as John sat on the bed while Sherlock sat next to him as he had put a hand on his thigh to comfort him.

"I...I know you did it to protect me with those snipers everywhere, Sherlock. I just need time, you know that," John said slowly.

"What about Peter? Are you fully done with him?" Sherlock asked.

"You know the answer to that, Sherlock. I'm fully staying here from now on. London is my home, California isn't," John said. John looked towards where the door is closed to the living room, "should I save Peter from Mycroft?" He asked.

Sherlock huffed, "Peter is a drunken bastard, John. He didn't deserved you," he said.

"He hid that affair well. I had no idea that it was happening," John said.

"How many times have I've been telling you, John? You have to observe everywhere you go. You just can't ignore it," Sherlock said.

"I was distressed," John said.

"It won't happen again John. I promise," Sherlock said.

"I...I can't trust you at the moment, Sherlock. However, I want to be friends again like before. The same goes for Mycroft," John said.

Sherlock nodded, "You belong with us and nothing is going to happen ever again," he said and with that, he cupped John's dick through his jeans making John moaned loud.

Sherlock smirked, "I could see how hard your dick is through your jeans, John. However, like I promised, I won't do anything. Unless you want me too?" Sherlock asked with a teasing smile.

John was beginning to pant slowly as Sherlock moved his hand up and down. "Bastard," John hissed at him.

"Just giving you a taste of what you're missing," Sherlock said with a wink.

"Sherlock, stop teasing John. We should give him time," a voice said.

Sherlock turned to look and saw Mycroft standing by the door with a stern face. "I wasn't doing anything!" Sherlock protested as he let go off John.

Mycroft shook his head, "Sherlock, we promised John we will wait for him," he said as Sherlock didn't say anything. "John, go to the bathroom while I speak to Sherlock," he said.

"Yea, okay," John said nodding as he quickly stood up and bounced off to where the bathroom is located.

Mycroft closed the door as he sat next to Sherlock, "Peter is dealt with. He's fainted out on the living room with the liquor that he consumed," he said.

"He deserves it," Sherlock muttered.

Mycroft nodded in agreement, "By tomorrow night, he won't be seeing John Watson any more. It will be the three of us," he said as Sherlock leaned towards he's brother and he put his head on his shoulder.

"I want him," Sherlock said.

"I know, but we need to give him time. That is what he wants, Sherlock," Mycroft said and Sherlock nodded as he didn't said anything more.

* * *

tbc...

me: I know this is a short chapter, but it was intended. Hopefully you guys are still liking this story even though it's too OOC.

John: Is anyone watching "The Hobbit" on December 14?

me: Does anyone know a good multi-chapter of TopSherlock/BottomJohn? I read a lot already, but I would like some NC-17 ones.

Mycroft: See the button below? Please review!

me: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
